


Supernanny

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [71]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they watch Supernanny. (pwp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernanny

"Do you have the popcorn?" Phil asked. Clint shot up from the couch and ran to the kitchen. Phil heard a muffled ‘shit’ and resisted the urge to laugh at his husband. 

"I saved most of them." Clint informed Phil as he got back on the couch, flopping close to Phil and essentially cuddling close.

“‘Course you did.” Phil let his arm, which was draped over the back of the couch, to drop unto Clint’s shoulder and snuggled with the man before he pressed play on the remote and Supernanny played.

—-

It was horrible. Megan was completely horrible. She pulled, she scratched, she bit, she punched. She was so disrespectful that watching made both men cringe. Oh, and the worst part? She kept on screaming at her parents.

"How do people stand to have children like that?"

"They don’t. That’s why they call Jo."

"Yeah, but you can’t possibly stand to live with that kind of attitude everyday right?"

"Meh. It’s bearable. I live with you, don’t I?" Phil smirked at him.

Clint made a face at him and threw popcorn straight at Phil’s face. “That is mean. and rude. and I will not put up with this abuse. You go to the reflection room right now and think about what you’ve done!”

"I could do that" Phil leaned in and started nudging his nose at Clint’s neck. "or…" He kissed and lightly sucked at Clint’s neck, which the archer gladly stretched to give Phil working space, moving towards Clint’s ear and nibbled at it. "I could say I’m sorry, right here, right now." he purred in the blond’s ear.

Clint smiled and hummed. “I don’t know. You hurt my feelings and I’m pretty sure Jo would agree with me when I say that that deserves a little time in the reflection room.” 

Phil pulled away and Clint almost whined, until he realized that Phil pulled away if only to put the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and straddle Clint’s lap. 

Phil mashed their lips together, holding Clint’s face in his hands, in a biting kiss. Clint smiled into the kiss, before he returned it with equal vigor. Phil bit and licked Clint’s bottom lip that made Clint needy in all the right ways. “What about now?” Phil asked in between kisses, his hands now resting on either side of Clint’s head on the back of the couch. 

"Well, if you really do mean it, I guess I can forgive you, this one time." Clint said cheekily, pulling Phil down and kissing him senseless again and again. 

At some point during the making-out portion of the night, both of them had lost their shirts. Clint took advantage of this by licking every bit of skin on Phil’s chest, and taking his time with the man’s nipples. Phil arched his back, pressing them closer together, when Clint bit him particularly hard. Clint took it as a good sign and groped Phil’s butt. Even through the sweatpants, Clint felt the firm skin hugging Phil’s butt. 

Suddenly, he couldn’t wait anymore. Clint snaked his hands under the elastic of both the sweatpants and Phil’s boxers, Phil groaned low in his throat and Clint - well, How could you possibly deny how hot Phil’s groan’s were? 

In one quick motion, Clint had flipped them both over so that Phil was now lying down on the couch and Clint loomed over him. Clint didn’t miss Phil’s erection, and by the looks Phil was aiming at the archer’s cock, he didn’t either. 

Clint kissed Phil again all the while taking his and Phil’s cock in one hand, stroking them together. Phil keened, breaking the kiss and presenting his neck to Clint. Clint gladly took the invitation and sucked on the man’s neck, biting him in the nook where his shoulders met his neck. 

It should’ve been hard, stroking both their cocks at the same time with the same hand, but it wasn’t. It was perfect actually. There really was no other word for it. They didn’t quite fit in Clint’s palm, but it was enough that Clint could hold on. The heat from both erections hugging each other and the slick of the pre-cum, urging Clint faster, yeah. It was perfect. Clint was stroking in even thrusts and whenever Phil bucked his hips, it felt even better. And no sooner they were both blowing their load on Phil’s chest.

And they weren’t even fully naked yet.

Phil was panting, a satisfied smile on his lips. “Do you forgive me now?” He asked Clint. 

Clint leaned down and kissed the man. “Yeah. I think you learned your lesson.”

Phil scrunched up his nose. “So no lesson 2?”

"I could be persuaded." Clint smirked and jerked his head in the direction of the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr.](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/93617244656/being-broke-forces-you-into-a-diet-you-never)


End file.
